After Party
by Short-Circuited
Summary: Ever wondered what happened behind the scenes during the party in the episode "Riddler's Reform"?  Well here's a take on what happened, what could have happened, or what might have happened.  Nygma/Brenda not an OC
1. Chapter 1

In the low lit room only few thirty to forty-five people stood chatting away quietly with their acquaintances. Either this party is an exclusive one or just a small private party comprised of well known figures that are supposedly close to Charles J. Baxter. The term close is used very loosely when speaking of the many suits and money suckers standing around with fake laughs and charming smiles.

Fake. Most of them are so fake; especially the women. Just walking plastic.

Surely, Baxter has true friends, but the ratio of those friends when worked would be 23:7 at this party. But the real problem, the real _riddle_ is, who here is Charles Baxter's real friends and who's not? Are they true friends and partners or are they moochers hoping to suck the old man dry of his money?

Or, could it be that the men and women here are only here to see the famed Prince of Puzzles, the Count of Conundrums – _The Riddler_? Hmm, this could be it . . . but surely they must be here to see the owner of Wacko Toy Industries, right. No.

There were two main groups: one consisted of Charles Baxter, whom held a pyramid shaped puzzle in one hand while twisting it with the other; a few people surrounded him holding Champaign glasses and laughing in amusement. The other group held, trapped in a circle, the infamous green and black clad figure of The Riddler.

Others in this predicament would have, by now, gone insane and broke down in a heap on the floor at the rate the questions were being thrown at them. Riddler though, although once already declared insane, stood calmly, looking out upon the group of people with grins on their faces. His trademark cane in his hand and bowler hat upon his red haired head drew the people to ask more questions; being intrigued by his Rogue persona. He swam in the compliments and praises the crowd gave him; feeding his thirst for attention.

Riddler especially loved when they would ask him to tell them a riddle, to which he obliged with a smile. Of course he gave them easy ones, funny ones, or just cute ones; things that they could figure out. It kept them entertained and kept the attention on him the whole time. Every once in a while a person would break off from Baxter's group and join in on his, wondering what seemed to be happening that was causing the other party goers to be in such high spirits.

The feeling of having all the attention on him made his eyes glow with joy and his ego to boost high. Many of the older women swooned, but still clung to the arms of their beaus to seem unaffected by the man's charms.

Edward Nygma never gave any thoughts about women before; sure they were pretty and sometimes you could find a smart one or two, but what were they really good for. Maybe, these thoughts came from the fact that in school he never had any friends at all, let alone a girlfriend. Puzzles, games, and riddles, were his friends; and they still are. They never scorned you and only made you smarter when you solved them. Maybe those were the reasons he also has an obsessive craving for attention of any kind. The attention these people give him seemed to almost be too much. _Almost. _

"Blast this thing; how do you solve this contraption, Nygma?"

Edward felt a hand tap his shoulder lightly, which caused him to turn from the group of people that were busy receiving a riddle. He looked down to the hand of Charles Baxter, which held one of his new puzzles. With a grin he clasped the small toy in his purple gloved hands,

"Easy", he declared as he twisted the object in certain ways; this way and that.

The crowd watched closely at the made of many puzzles, hoping to see if there was a trick to his talents. All eyes still on him; his mouth was upturned in amusement at the on-lookers. His hands worked too quickly for them to see his movements and which ways to turn the pyramid puzzle to solve it. A small turn and he then revealed the small toy, being completed,

"You just have to be a genius."

Edward handed the toy back to the older man as the crowd, the two that melded together, laughed and cheered in utter amusement and fascination. Charles pushed his glasses up on his nose with a dumbfounded look. After a few seconds he grinned widely and patted Edward on his back; he laughed heartily as the crowd dispersed to leave the two to their own musings.

"And you are my boy!

The compliment would make any person grin brightly and puff up with pride. Nygma, felt his ego grow large as he listened to his praises his boss/partner gave him. Laughs erupted from the older man's chest in a jolly way, reminding Edward of Santa Claus. He had to smile at that. Edwrad listened intently to Charles with attentive ears, but his eyes scanned the room looking at the guests who were there for him. Only_ him. . ._

Couples stood together, older business men stood in a few separate groups of three, and some women, who were older, also stood together conversing loudly (probably there with their husbands who were a part of the businessmen groups). There were a few people standing alone even, but the one that caught his eyes and stole his attention from Charles is a woman, strutted towards his direction.

Behind his purple domino mask, his eyes widened at the sight of the young, sultry, beauty walking his way with a slender hand on one of her hips. Long brown hair fell across her shoulders as her hawk like brown eyes looked him up and down; she ran her tongue across plump red stained lips. The little blue number she wore hugged the curves of her hips and chest quite nicely. A split in the dress gave him a glimpse of her long slender legs that were emphasized by white stilettos. The swing of her hips almost caused him to groan and lick his lips.

Charles began to notice that the younger man before him had his attention on something else; or rather someone. He turned his gaze to follow Edward's sight and he then noticed what had distracted his partner. A grin crossed his face when the women strutted towards Edward with a gleam in her brown eyes,

"Oh, where did you find him, C. B.?"

The woman's voice came out sultry and soft as she stopped in front of the object of her scrutiny. She did not even glance in Charles' direction when the words left her shapely lips,

"He's so . . ._ adorable._"

Edward's eyes blinked a few times behind his mask as the siren gazed at him beneath long, thick, eyelashes, which she batted in a coy way. Edward looked from right to left trying to find out if the goddess before him could be speaking about someone else. No one to his left, nor his right, there could not be anyone behind him unless she just looked right through him. If there is no one else in his area, she must be talking about him, right?

Wait – did she say adorable?

"W-Who?", Edward pointed to himself, "Me?"

The young woman too two more steps forward, her high heels almost making her level with his masked eyes. His lips parted when her sweet minty breath, doused with a bit of wine, caressed his cheeks. A smirk settled on the woman's plump red lips as she placed a well manicured hand on his chest.

"Of course you, Silly. And you're so smart. I just love a man with brains."

She trailed her fingers across his chest lightly and up across his shoulders. A barely audible gasp left him as she pushed her face closer to his, their noses brushing together. Edward pulled on his collar to try and relieve some of the suffocating heat.

"Ge-Gee, I'm sure you say that to all the geniuses."

A wicked sultry smile spread across her lips slowly as she shook her head "no" slowly.

"Uh ugh, you're the only one, cutie", a wink from her caused him to bite his tongue to keep from groaning.

Charles could only laugh heartily and pat his college's back,

"Don't worry, my boy; Brenda here doesn't bite . . . much."

The woman, now known as Brenda, let the sides of her mouth curl up only slightly; she backed away, but only a tiny step. Brenda placed a slender hand on one of her shapely hips and continued to look the, obviously flustered, man up and down with sharp, hungry eyes. He felt like a piece of meat in her gaze.

Edward gulped. He in turn also studied Brenda; his masked hazel eyes ate up her curves like they were his life force. She, obviously being an active girl, had beautiful shapely calves and small, but toned, arms.

"Edward, this is Brenda Mason. Her father is a very close and dear friend of mine. Little Brenda, here use to spend her summers in my mansion with my own daughter, Callie. Speaking of her, where is my, Sunshine?"

"Over here, Daddy!" A young squeaky voice came from the left, causing all three to turn in its direction. A young blonde haired girl smiled brightly and skipped over to the three. As she bent to kiss her father on the cheek (her heels caused her to be slightly taller than him), Edward noticed that she held one of the round, orange, two-way walkie talkies in each hand.

"Callie, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Daddy", she looked to her left and saw the green clad man standing next to her friend, Brenda. An odd look rested on his face as he stared at the young blonde. His gaze switched from her to Brenda and back again. Callie turned her body from her father to Edward and gave him a sweet smile as she gazed up at him.

"Daddy, is this him?"

Her father chuckled, "Yes, darling; this is the man I've been telling you about: Edward Nygma."

A dark look passed through the blonde's gray eyes, but her face still held the relatively sweet and innocent smile.

"He's a lot more handsome than I expected."

The girl pouted cutely and tugged on her father's arm, "Daddy! Why didn't you tell me he was cute?"

The comment made Edward blink a few times and clear his throat as he looked away to avoid the gaze of the three people around him. He brought his masked eyes up to meet those of the cute Blondie that had now taken a step forward along with Brenda who had a smirk on her face, feeling a bit competitive in the presence of Callie. Brenda's sharp brown eyes were hard as she stared at the blonde across from her. They may be friends, but this cutie is hers.

Now, Brenda is not one to randomly flaunt her stuff so freely, but she wanted this man before her. Whether it is love or lust she just needed to have him. Unlike Callie, she was not so easily caught by a man; she wasn't a slut, by no means. Honestly, the last time she had gotten anything was eight months ago, right after she graduated college for her degree in theatrical arts.

When it came to Charles Baxter's daughter, whether he knew it or not, the girl is just a straight up slut, and most of the men here, and even some of the women, knew this. Her sweet, innocent, young girl act is fake and always has been. Brenda may love the Blondie to bits, but this time –_oh, this time_, this catch is hers.

"Oh, Mr. Riddler?", Callie held up the two orange balls in her hands, "What do these do?"

Brenda had to force herself from rolling her eyes. She hadn't used that line in a while. All the other men she had given up to her blonde friend, but not him; she is not backing down this time.

From the angle she stood at, Brenda leaned closer to make it look like she nuzzled Edward's neck, but instead she brushed her lips along his ear. The action caused him to stiffen then relax.

"Don't fall for her tricks, Nygma."

He barely heard the whisper as it just lightly graced his ear. Edward had to turn his eyes to the brunette who gave him the message. Her hard brown eyes held truth that equaled up with her previous breathy statement. The corner of her mouth perked up a bit when he winked at her, and then turned to the bottle blonde. Callie still had that innocent look on her face as she gazed up at him.

Right as he went to open his mouth a host walked up and lightly tapped the man on the back. He spun around, each woman still flanking his left and right.

"Yes?"

The host pursed his lips in an annoyed manner, "You have a phone call, Sir."

At the words the two women frowned and reluctantly eased back. He shrugged slightly and pulled away fully from the girls; albeit reluctant to be away from Brenda.

"I'll be back girls."

When saying this, his vision mainly focused on the brunette with big sharp eyes. Her gaze held his for a moment before he walked away with a grin that showed his perfect white teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Everything had gone according to plan. Batman showed up; he caused quite a rise in Edward, but they were just words, right? Nothing more. Somehow, Batman seemed to always get the best of him. How could one man be versatile in so many things? It is almost impossible; he did not think impossible was in the Bat's vocabulary.

Just with a few simple lines and maybe a glare or two the man easily made his head hurt with the fact that he could not help his obsession with riddles. But like always, the Bat is right. He can't help it; he knows he has a problem, but at least he has enough sense to admit that he does. That would basically mean he's not insane . . . right?

After the Bat left, Edward mostly stayed to himself. He now sits at the bar, his elbows propped on the counter top with his head in one of his hands. A 5th of scotch sat near him, but he barely even touched it; unlike his father who would've drank three quarters of the bottle by now. He narrowed his eyes at the thought of his old man.

'_The Bastard'_, he only had that one thought about the man who "raised" him. That is when he finally took a drink of the scotch.

Caught up in his own thoughts he barely even noticed the sudden presence at his left side. He set down the small glass that rested near his lips and cut his eyes to the left.

"Ms. Mason", he said acknowledging her.

The young woman leaned her back against the bar with her arms crossed over her chest; a sincere smile tugged at her lips.

"Mr. Nygma, please call me Brenda. I hate formality."

A chuckle left him as he turned his body only slightly to face her. He preferred to speak to people while looking at them, not looking away from them.

"First name basis already? I'm flattered. But skipping your hated formalities call me Edward. Mr. Nygma was my father", it was only a partial lie; his father's real last name was Nashton. "I never liked my father."

"I'm sorry." There was nothing sickly sympathetic in her voice like most people would sound when apologizing. People who sounded that way, he knew, were the ones who freely tossed around the famous phrases "I'm sorry", or "I apologize". Though, this woman did not have that sound in her voice that made him want to vomit. Her voice was flat and placid, and when she said it her brown eyes caught his masked ones, looking dead on.

"S'okay", he brought the glass back to his lips, "Dead anyways."

Only slightly did the side of his lips turn up in amusement as he took another drink. Brenda noticed this and playfully rolled her eyes, "You seem pretty beat up about it."

At that his grin grew and he turned fully towards the young woman. Edward propped his head up on the palm of his hand; his hazel eyes scanned Brenda. With a grin still on his face and a dark eyebrow cocked he asked her,

"What is it you want, Brenda?"

The question caught her off guard, but only by a little. She too turned fully around and took a step closer as she stared up into his masked hazel eyes. She had wondered what they looked like ever since she saw him. Were they green like his suit? What about blue like her dress or Callie's eyes? How about pretty hazel eyes? Then questions like "how big are they" came up in her mind. Were his eyes a soft, innocent ones, or hard and analyzing? Brenda had the urge to reach out and remove the purple domino mask.

She also rested her chin in her hand; the batting of her sharp eyes was slow,

"I want to see your eyes."

Edward raised an eyebrow again and pursed his lips. For a long moment they shared a gaze in silence. The silence was not an awkward one, quite the opposite; it was actually wanted. A smirk then rested on his face as he brought the almost empty glass of scotch to his lips,

"I don't take my mask off in public; it's part of my contract with, Baxter", he sighed as he remembered the contract he had signed not too long ago. Actually as soon as he got out of Arkham; it was like the man was waiting for him. "Turns out he would like me to be the Riddler twenty- four seven."

The grin that tugged at his lips held an air of arrogance to it, "Not that I mind, of course."

Brenda smiled and snickered a little bit. She sighed while looking up to him through thick lashes, '_This man is so adorable._'

"If that is the case then, why don't we go somewhere less public and more", she leaned forward with a smirk; their noses were only centimeters apart, "_private."_ Her last word came out as a sultry purr and she laid a hand on his thigh.

It took a few moments to let her words settle in. When they did a pale blush rose on his cheeks; his jaw slackened only a bit, but his eyes hardened with something that he hadn't felt in a very long time. It wasn't her comment that made him blush, it was the ideas that came to mind when she said this that did. With his mind he could think of quite few things that could occupy the rest of the night. And there was also the fact that her hand was taking its place upon his thigh, her nails dug in lightly through his panted leg. A growl left him and soon he found that words would not form in his throat for a few seconds,

"Umm", he cleared his throat and adjusted his tie to loosen it a bit, "maybe later."

Brenda playfully pouted, but when she pulled her hand away she made sure to drag her nails down his thigh digging in softly.

"Fine, but I'll hold you to it." She winked and turned to the bartender, who had just walked up behind the bar counter and began cleaning glasses.

"George?"

"Yea, Doll?" The man answered in a gruff Brooklyn accent. He held a cigar clenched between his teeth.

"Will you gimme a white Russian? You know how I like it." George smiled and swiftly grabbed a glass from the shelf behind him. As he mixed the drink swiftly, as a seasoned bartender should have, he smiled and spoke towards the woman,

"That'll be $3.95, babe."

Just as she went to lay down a five dollar bill a gloved had clasped over hers gently. She looked and saw that Edward had stopped her from paying the bill; he gave her charming smile that brought a light shade of peach to her cheeks.

"Put it on my tab, George. Matter of fact, anything she orders is on me." His eyes never left her face when he spoke.

"You got it, Mr. Nygma", the older man then chuckled lowly and mumbled something about youngsters, puppies, and love. Another grin passed on George's face when Brenda caught a few of the words he spoke and her blush deepened as she looked away and combed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that."

"Nonsense! Besides, I'm sure a beautiful girl like you get offers like that all the time."

Brenda smirked as her blush fully disappeared; she was back in the game. She felt comfortable in the area of flirting. When she was the one doing the flirting that is.

"Such a charmer", she said soothing his ego.

The Riddler grinned arrogantly at the compliment. If there was one thing about Edward that was the same as his persona it was the fact that he took compliments very much to heart and much to his mind.

_The tale of Narcissus and Echo is one of sadness and tells the tale of that of woe in one heart and that of loss in the other. _

Out of the plethora of Greek Mythology stories the story of Narcissus is his favorite. A man falling in love with his own reflection reminded him of himself. Edward Nygma in love with his Riddler persona. They are the same person the only similar things they have are the fact that they have an affinity for puzzles and they both have an enormous ego that is in great need of constant care.

_Narcissistic._

It was one of the words that were repeated over and over and over in his psychoanalysis report in Arkham; along with riddle, game, puzzle, and enigma.

Things went silent between the two as she waited for her drink which arrived very shortly. Her sharp brown eyes never left his when George set her drink down on the bar.

"Here ya go, Doll. White Russian, on the rocks, extra cream."

"Thanks, George."

With her eyes still trained on the man before her, Brenda gracefully picked up the glass and brought it to her lips. She smirked over the rim of the glass that held the white liquid. The smell of the cream mixed with the vodka, cream, and Kahlua reached her senses. Brenda "Hmmed" and finally took a sip of the drink. Edward watched amused as she finished off the small glass of liquor in a few moments. When she brought the glass away she licked her lips slowly savoring any remaining alcohol on her skin. She made sure her eyes stayed on his the whole time.

"Mmm, delicious. . ."

Edward laughed and took a drink of his scotch and finished his off also seeing as how e only had a bit left anyways. A dark glazed passed over his eyes as he had watched her tongue smooth across the pink skin of her lips.

"Would you like another?"

Brenda could only giggled a bit and turn the glass upside-down on the counter. A slender, manicured, finger traced itself around the base of the up turned glass as she stared at him with amusement shinning if her eyes.

"Oh, no. No, thank you; I'm actually a light weight."

After storing that little bit of information away in his head he grinned darkly at the woman. George poured more scotch into his empty glass and took Brenda's upturned one from the bar.

"Hmm, I'll have to remember that."

"For what; planning on getting me drunk anytime soon?" Brenda cocked a perfectly plucked eyebrow while smiling mischievously at Edward, who silently thanked George.

"Maybe? Maybe not? Between you and me, I'm the only one who knows the answer to this riddle, my dear. "

Brenda pursed her lips lightly in thinking, "Really? I guess we'll just have to see then won't we? In the end your answer may not be correct."

After also nodding thanks to George, who had brought her a glass of iced water with a lemon slice on the rim, she took a drink and then brought the lemon to her lips. She sucked on it a bit at a time before taking a small bite out of it. Her eyes examined the half eaten lemon slice,

"Lemons and limes are, to me, like nickels and dimes. You can never have too many, because in the end they may be worth at least a penny."

Edward cocked an eyebrow in amusement and in question at the sudden rhyme from the female before him. He had not expected that from her at all.

"Well, it seems my dear that you are a poet and I didn't know it."

Brenda leaned forward and brushed her lips across his gently, "Like you, Mr. Nygma, I too have obsessions."

The Riddler smirked and narrowed his eyes at his the femme fatale before him.

"This game of cat and mouse that you have been playing, Darling, is one that I can also play. I am the master of puzzles and games."

Brenda grinned and drank her glass of water leisurely as she tried her best to act nonchalant. Her eyes observed across the room where a band had begun to play. A small group of seven men played to Tango which cause a few couples to begin dancing in accordance to the song. Her eyes still cut to him in an attempt to keep her placid demeanor.

"Keep talking like that, Riddler, and you might be sent back to Arkham", she joked calmly. However, the response she got was not what she had been expecting to come from him.

A gloved hand slid over hers to grasp it lightly as his masked eyes stared into her sharp brown ones that soon dilated. Her breath mingled with his as their proximity lessened. Another hand sneaked its way up and into the long strands of her thick brown hair pulling her head towards his even more.

Brenda's eyes shuttered when his lips graced across her cheek slowly making their way to her ear. A slender hand came up to grasp one of the lapels of his green sports jacket pulling him closer.

"That's a risk that I'm willing to take, my dear", how she loved it when he called her that, "but as much as it sounds very tempting, I cannot indulge in my old habits."

He kissed her ear once and pulled away fully, leaving Brenda to regain her heightened senses. A charming smirk resided on his face one again as he grabbed her right hand gently in his own. On the back of her hand he bent to leave a chaste kiss before speaking to her with his lips barely on her skin.

"Then I would not be able to spend this lovely night with your beautiful presence. Though, if you want the honest truth", the dark shadow that was casted on The Riddler's face when he tilted his face up to look at her from under his bowler's hat made a shiver run up her spine.

Edward's eyes were dilated behind the cloth of his mask. Months of imprisonment and sessions at Arkham all went down the drain in one night. He may have already have thrown his reformed man thing out the proverbial window as soon as he left the asylum, but in the eyes of the republic he was a reformed man. Now he could feel the urge that he truly did try to hold down to some degree.

A dangerous grin spread across the lips that Brenda so desperately wanted to taste and it only made her want grow more. The danger and mystery that came with the look he gave her cause her breathing to go erratic.

"Old habits die hard."


	3. Chapter 3

"Would you care to dance, Brenda?"

The question underlined with a purr reached her ears as hidden eyes stared at her sharply. The subject had changed way too quickly for her and it caused her answer to be a couple seconds later than it should have been. He pulled her body closer by her wrist with a wicked smile that she would've never thought she would see.

"Well? I really don't like to be kept."

As her mouth was dry, Brenda could only nod yes and look up into the eyes that she so desperately wanted to see.

Edward smiled then and gently pulled her to the dance floor. In some ways Brenda could almost sigh in adoration at how gently he gripped her hands, but part of her wanted to cringe away as he spun her and pulled her to his chest.

"I should warn you, I'm an exceptional dancer", the charming smile from earlier reached his lips again, allowing Brenda to relax and unwind in his arms.

She smiled fully and laced her fingers between his,

"Hmm, that's good, because I am a professional dancer." One of her legs rubbed up against his causing him to cock an eyebrow questioningly,

"A dancer, huh?"

They gracefully moved across the dance floor dodging other couples and trying to keep their attention on each other. He swung her out and brought her back where he dipped her swiftly and grinned,

"No, wonder you have such beautiful legs." Edward brought her back up as her cheeks flushed a bright red.

"Have you made it your life's goal to make me blush? Or is it a talent that you have?" An amused chuckled left him when Brenda pouted. This woman is just too much fun.

"Maybe, but you seem to be doing a good job too."

"You know Edward, you really are a charmer. Why in the world do you not have a date tonight? A guy like you could get any girl he wants. Even give Bruce Wayne a run for his money."

Now if that did not make anyone fill with pride, he didn't know what would. Hearing that come from a woman's mouth was like music to his ears. Bruce Wayne had nothing on him? Oh, if only he were there to hear that come from the young woman's mouth; then it would be perfect. Brenda knew exactly how to stroke his ego.

"Now, that, my dear, is a riddle even I cannot solve."

Brenda faked a gasp and an appalled look, "The Riddler, not solving a riddle? Why that's absurd."

Edward smiled and laughed, "Funny. Honestly – I've never had a girlfriend."

Brenda gasped and lost her footing in surprise only to have Edward hold onto her tighter. He cocked an eyebrow in a questioning manner as she stared at him with her mouth agape. Did she just hear him correctly or are her ears playing tricks on her. No, she heard right.

An unsure laugh left her throat as a half grin crossed her lips, "You're joking right?"

Wrong move. His eyes narrowed dangerously and his grip tightened on her hip only slightly. The Riddler's, teeth clenched behind his lips in an annoyed manner. There were not many things that really irked him: when people solved his riddles (mostly the Bat), ungrateful people, and when people questioned his current status.

"I'm not the Joker, Dear", he growled out and brushed his nose against hers," I don't lie."

Brenda pulled away a bit, too unnerved from the proximity of their faces. She licked her dry lips and blinked a few times."

"I believe you. It's just that I would have never thought that _you _never had a woman latched to your arm", her voice held an honesty in it that he couldn't doubt. Trying to get back on his good side she smirked playfully and ran her hand from his shoulder to his chest,

"So does that mean you're a virgin?"

Edward did not miss the gleam in her eyes as her hand caressed his chest and neck; her manicured nails scratched alluringly across his skin. He couldn't help but grinned wickedly and lean forward to where his lips barely brushed hers. This time she didn't pull away, she only let her brown orbs fall half-lidded as their breaths mingled into one.

"No", it came out in a breathy, teasing, whisper.

To tell the truth, she was a little disappointed in his answer. She wanted to be the girl that took the Rogue's so called "innocence". How famed she would be amongst the female population of Gotham. It is every woman in Gotham's dream to spend a night with one of the Rogue Gallery occupants.

The famous choices between the women would usually be The Riddler, Two-face, Mad Hatter, and Scarecrow (oddly enough). Of course Joker was famous among the women, but honestly, would any woman want to mess with Harley Quinn's man? Their love of Joker was only mentioned in whispers amongst the women, lest the Gotham Jester's consort be cursed upon them.

Riddler grinned at the pout upon her face; he lightly pecked her lips and laughed in amusement at her child-like look.

"If it's any consolation, the woman I slept with was my first love."

She cocked an eyebrow as his statement confused her even more. The music that they still danced to reached her ears just barely as she paid close attention to their conversation.

"You said you never had a girlfriend."

Edward sighed and loosened his grip on her hand, "I never said she loved me back."

Before, Brenda could even speak again he looked into her eyes with a calm distant stare. She had a feeling that he wasn't seeing her, but seeing something else.

"Her name was Bethany Robbins and we went to high school together; college too. I remember how she had been one of the only people in school that I could actually talk to and who didn't find me to be an annoyance."

He spun her around and pulled her close while never breaking eye contact. She could only smile back at him as a little grin broke on his face. His eyes had focused back in on her fully during the conversation. It made her feel better that she could bring a smile to his face.

"I had always thought she had the most beautiful bright blue eyes. They were cold, and cynical looking, but they were owned by the sweetest girl – or so I had thought. I think what drew me to her was the fact that she was incredible in Algebra and Calculus. Anyways – turns out in college we had all the same classes together, so of course since we knew each other we thought it be best to study and worked together when one of us needed help."

He coughed and looked away as a little pink tinge reached his cheek right below his mask. Brenda could only giggle at his out of character action; blushing just didn't seem like his thing.

"One, of our um, study sessions went way off track one night and, well you know. Like I said before, the feeling wasn't mutual for her and apparently she basically wanted a one-night stand. Needless to say no more study sessions."

"How long ago was this", she asked curiously."

"Five years; we were in our sophomore year of college. I saw her not too long ago; turns out she's a drug riddled whore now." Brenda didn't miss the dark grin that had etched its way onto her partner's face. She couldn't blame him for feeling the way he did. Justice was served as it should've been. The only thing that scared her was how much he relished in people's misery, needless if they deserved it or not.

As the song they were currently moving to slowed to a stop Edward twirled her across the floor and dipped her low to finish. Her arms were snaked around his neck in case she fell; not that Edward would let her. One of his gloved hands rested on her lower back while the other took purchase wrapped around her curvy waist. She smiled up at him softly.

The two were completely caught off guard when clapping and wolf whistles erupted around them. They looked from right to left and back to each other's eyes. Brenda blushed a soft pink while Edward grinned cheekily before bringing their bodies up to a standing position. Around them spectators had flocked to see the Riddler and his beautiful companion dance. The two were in the middle of a circle made of bodies with smiles on each of their faces. Some women pouted towards the Rogue though; sad that they were not the ones being clutched closely to his side.

It was only when Edward bowed low with a smile on his face that Brenda grinned. She found his want for attention to be cute in an annoying way. He bowed in a show-offy way and waved at the crowd. Then to also tend to the crowds cat-calls he spun his heel to face her. One of his gloved hands gripped hers gently as he pulled the slender appendage to his lips. He kissed her knuckles and then grinned up at her,

"Thank you, my Dear, for the lovely dance."

Brenda could only roll her eyes playfully and murmur, "Cheeky bastard."

Then a voice, that for once she enjoyed hearing, cut through the clapping and the chattering of the people. A high pitched, girly voice that could even be mistaken as Harley Quinn's. The blonde from before, Callie, cut through the crowd,

"Alright, alright, break it up! Leave the two love birds alone."

Acting as an usher, Callie shoved parts of the crowd away; she smiled as she did so. The crowd dispersed to their own little groups yet again. Callie, who laughed heartily, looked over her shoulder with a playful smirk at Brenda. Her bright pink lips perked up at the edges; she brought her open palm up to her lips and blew Brenda a sweet kiss. Callie winked at the two before latching onto the nearest man and pulling him to the bar.

"I knew there was a reason I called her my friend.", Brenda mumbled with a smile. She then looked up to Edward, "Well, that was weird."

"Yes, yes it was."

The hustle and bustle of the party kicked up again; maybe even louder. The party goers seemingly had already forgotten what had happened not even a minute ago. Brenda bit her lips and looked back up at Edward who was already smiling down at her.

"You know you're a very good dancer", she said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Thank you. You dance really well. If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to be a professional dancer?"

A calm looked crossed her face as a grim blankness entered her eyes, "I never wanted to."

She walked away from the dance floor, motioning him to follow her; in which he obeyed. After leaning against a wall and crossing his arms, Brenda sighed and looked to the ground.

"My mother, Katrina Mason, was a professional dancer for the Russian Ballet. She practiced hard all her life to become a ballerina like her mother before. But two years after I was born, she had an accident." Brenda shook her head in disappointment.

"She had no one to blame but herself, though she punished me for it. Mother, as she just landed a Grande Jete, basically a leap in the air while doing the splits, collapsed in an agonizing pain. Her right knee cap had blown out completely while her hip broke in two different places."

While not one to delve into the medical field, Edward did know that this spelt disaster for someone, especially a dancer whose living came from his or her body. A dancer's body needed to be flexible and extremely strong to take any kind of punishment that came from their job.

"Mother, was not old and her bones weren't fragile but the stress that the leaps and lands throughout her years had caused made her bones finally give in. That day she had not properly stretched so that also accounted for the accident. Needless to say that was the end of her career, but not the end of her fame. No, she wouldn't dare to lose that. Not on her life."

Brenda, becoming tired with her chosen spot, sat down at a newly open table with a sigh. Surprisingly, a light-hearted chuckle came from her mouth. She leaned her head into the palm of her hand looking up to Edward with calm eyes.

"When turned four two years later she enrolled me into a fine arts elementary school. I'd go to school learn a little academically needed knowledge, and spent the rest of the school day dancing while dabbling in a bit of acting and singing. I'd go home and then spend from 3:00 to 6:00 dancing more with my mother. This went on for years. Don't get me wrong I loved dancing as a hobby, but not as my job.

"I enjoyed the more acting area than dancing. I liked being on stage under the spot lights reciting a monologue more than dancing under those hot ass lights. But my mom said that if I didn't take my dancing seriously and give up my pursuit as an actress she would kick me out and not fund for my college classes. Of course I grew to love my job; I mean what kid wouldn't if their parents threatened them?"

The whole time she spoke these words he could only think back to his own childhood. His being much worse than hers, but he was not going to point that out. As he listened he closed his eyes in hopes of losing those thoughts. This only helped in making the past strengthen.

"_Stop lying to me you little bastard!" _

_A bottle of whisky hit the wall above his head causing shards of broken glass to rain down upon his head. The strong smelling liquid soaked his auburn strands plastering them to his forehead and scalp. Blood from the shards mixed with tears and alcohol on his cheeks, dripping down to the floor and his gray t-shirt._

_This was the fourth night this week and it was only Thursday. His mother was at "work", meaning that she was only her back at her boss's house. Even if she had been there she'd probably be passed out on the worn out red couch in their living room. She would be oblivious to his calls for help just like every other time. Some mother. This is what family time at his home consisted of every night. _

_His old man's hand gripped tightly around his small neck and lifted him off the ground. Small hands clawed at the larger one in an attempt to release the increasing grip. _

"_I know you cheated! You had to 'ave. " Alcohol drenched breath blew across his face in a wall so thick you could cut it with a knife. Even as his life force was being clenched off from his deprived lungs Edward desperately tried to prove to his father that he wasn't lying. Through clenched vocal cords he spoke softl,_

"_I-I didn't", he gasped for a struggling breath, "I . . . p-promise."_

"_Liar!" The man clenched his throat tighter as his child struggled in his grasp. With a swift kick to the ribs from his father, Edward stopped jerking around and instead let out a strangled scream. _

_When blurry vision started to affect him his survival instincts kicked in and he, almost unconsciously, threw out a fist which connected his father's jaw. With a primal growl, the man slugged him in the gut and then tossed him to the floor. Another kick in the ribs, successfully breaking a few of them and puncturing a lung; Edward tasted a gush of blood rise up in the back of his throat._

_With that other attack his body went numb and he no longer felt any other kicks that had successfully cracked more ribs and broken his sternum inwards. The only senses that were consciously working at the moment were taste and sight, and the amount of copper that he tasted, he knew, wasn't good._

_He never knew what caused his mother's instincts to kick in at that time, but they did as soon as she walked in the door. She ran over in her fake stiletto heels and drop to her knees causing the tight leather miniskirt to rise up a bit. When she pulled his body into hers arm, he had the sudden strength to push her away. But it wasn't enough as she never paid attention to his efforts. His eyes could only see the undersides of her arms that were littered with scabbed over holes and bruises._

Three weeks passed around him and he never knew. He spent three full weeks in a coma in the intensive care wing of the hospital. He never saw his parents again, not that he cared. The police kept them from his room and soon enough when he was deemed well enough to be released, he was put into foster care.

Brenda thought she had a bad childhood. He did not judge her though, he just had a different kind of bad childhood; the worst kind. He would never mention to her what his childhood was like. Not something that you would mention on a first encounter. His masked eyes blinked as he only heard her recent question.

"Umm, do you have the time?"

His eyes glanced around the room quickly, before looking to his watch. The people around him end their conversations shortly and were in the midst of leaving. The party rapidly diminished and the music died down quietly.

"It's almost midnight."

"Wow", she brushed a strand of loose hair behind her ear, "it got late quickly. I probably need to call a cab." She moved to stand up, but he grabbed her hand and held her still. Edward stood up smoothly, still grasping her slender hand. His other gloved hand made its way up to grip her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. A charming smile graced his features as a light blush graced hers.

"Why don't you let me take you home?"


	4. Chapter 4

In high school, Brenda dated the jocks. After hitting up a deal with her mother, she was allowed to go to a normal high school; as long as she went to the afternoon classes at the Gotham fine arts academy. Quarterbacks, linebackers, running backs, all of them your normal skirt chasers; she only dated one. Brandon Hawkins was the quarterback of the Gotham Devils football team and she was a part of the dance team (of course, seeing as how that was the only after school activity her mother allowed). She could almost laugh at how idiotic she was back then. Then, guys with big muscles, tight abs, accompanied with an I.Q. of -10, were all the rage. Why she even wanted to date the guy was beyond her. He never even gave her his letterman jacket.

These movies about how the cheerleader or popular girl always got to where her man's jacket if he was on the football team, spurred girls in high school to pursue the star player. Maybe that's where her choices came from. Those movies lied and she grew up when society hit her hard. The asshole never even let her ride in his precious Camero; she swore he loved that thing more than her. Screw the jacket, she just wanted to be noticed by her boyfriend for once, not tossed aside most of the time. Like an old, antique toy, he would bring her out and show her off only when it only benefits him. That is reality and she was glad that she woke up before she got too far in the world.

Now, she seemed to be questioning reality. Brown eyes focused into hidden ones as she waited for the doors to the elevator to open. The green hat on her head, too big for her to fully see under and the green sports coat on her shoulders warmed her skin pleasantly like melted sugar. She muttered a small thank you as she tilted her head as far back as it could go so her vision could focus clearly on the man before her.

His lips turned up, only slightly, and he nodded in recognition to her thanks. It's ironic that she barely even knows this man and he was already giving her his jacket to keep her warm and his hat to keep the rain off her hair. If he is only pretending to be a gentleman she didn't want him to stop.

Edward could only smirk as Brenda leaned forward only slightly, her eyes fell half lidded and her hands slid aimlessly up his arms to pull him closer. Just as her breath began to mingle with his the silver doors slid open to reveal the vacant lobby of the building they were in. He could only chuckle when a disgruntled growl left the young woman, whose aims were ceased with a pretty little '_ding_'.

The Riddler grinned and placed a gloved hand on her lower back to usher her outside where the rain poured down. She bit at her lips as he opened the door to his car for her. To be honest, no one had ever given her their coat before, even after high school. Though, then it wasn't that big a deal, but now, she felt like a Lady; especially when he swiftly opened to door on the silver Mercedes Benz that was parked near the curb.

A sweet little grin appeared on the Riddler's lips as he bent a bit in a bow to motion for her to enter the car. Hidden eyes stared up to the woman before him, who bit her lip and nodded her head slightly in a thank you. He ignored the slowly falling rain and gently closed the car door once she was in securely. From the outside he could she Brenda pull his jacket tighter around her torso in an effort to warm her chilled body; the green Bowler's cap still fell down too far on her forehead so he could not see what it was she was staring so intently at.

In truth what or who she was staring at had in fact been himself, though he could not know that entirely. Honestly, she was unconscious of her observing; doing it subconsciously in fact. Only when the sound of the car door slamming shut reached her ears did she snap her eyes shut in order to regain her focus in a most conscious way. Feeling idiotic to have been staring in such a way she bit her lip and opened her eyes to see a damply clothed Edward looking at her with a charming smile.

His auburn hair was soaked to the roots and it stuck out in odd directions even stuck to his forehead falling before his masked eyes. She fought the urge to brush the auburn tendrils from his vision; instead, she brought a hand up to tilt the hat upon her head to see could more clearly. A small smile spread across her lips in an almost childish way; in some ways she felt as if she were a child playing dress up in her father's clothes. But, of course, this was not her father's clothes; this was a man that she had just at a business party.

Reality hit her; like a ton of bricks in some kind of cartoon. Her actions tonight could be considered in ways comparable to those of Callie, maybe even more now. Because, of course, Callie was not in her place right now. Instead she was the one sitting in the passenger seat of someone's car she had just met. A heavy feeling pulled downwards with the gravity on her clothed shoulders as she sunk into the soft, warm seat of the car; a place where Callie should have been sitting right now.

Twenty-something years of being raised as a ritzy lady thrown out the window in the span of one night and she felt her self-respect fly out the window of the moving car. How could she have gotten herself in this mess; with a Gotham Rogue nonetheless? Considered by most one of the nicer ones of the bunch, he still wasn't the one to be trifled with.

"Something wrong, my Dear", Edward glanced over towards her in a questioning way, his eyes gleamed as the neon lights from the slums hit them threw the rain soaked windows. He could see right through her and she didn't even know it. The idea caused him to push down a smug smirk that was threatening to arise.

As if being empathetic, he could tell that she was berating herself at the moment. His hazel hidden eyes glanced at the sides of her fingers were she picked at the skin in uneasiness. The flesh turned a biting pinkish red and Edward could tell it started to become painful. He laid a purple gloved hand over her clasped, fidgety ones and gave her a pointed look. Brenda let the corner of her red lips turn up quickly, but they fell as quickly as they came; she brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry, just thinking."

He looked back to the road still keeping one of his hands on hers, "About what, may I inquire?"

"Mmm", Brenda looked back out to window, biting her lips as her street came into view. "Nothing important, really. We're coming up on my building." She said this not even looking at him.

'_Can I really invite him to come up? Would it. . . lead to anything.'_ As the car pulled to the curb and the edifice loomed over them she made a decision. Whether or not something happened or not depended entirely upon her decision. She could invite him in have a fling and either or see him more; or say thank you for bringing her home and send him on his way.

Like the gentleman he can be, Edward again quickly exited the car and raced to her side in the pouring rain. He opened the door and reached a hand in to help her out of the car. Still biting her lips with a blank gaze she made decision as she handed him his hat and jacket. Brenda smiled a cryptic smile and stared up into hidden eyes behind a purple mask.

_She had wondered what they looked like ever since she saw him. Were they green like his suit? What about blue like her dress or Callie's eyes? How about pretty hazel eyes? Then questions like, "how big are they", came up in her mind. Were his eyes a soft, innocent ones, or hard and analyzing? Brenda had the urge to reach out and remove the purple domino mask._

_It is a riddle to her . . ._


End file.
